


[Podfic] What Goes Without Saying

by synteis_records (synteis)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Some realizations, also they go dancing, and a reasonably heated make out session, and now there's porn, cuz theyre on a gay date, sombra habla español
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records
Summary: Sombra kept a list in her head. It went something like this:Satya likes math, she likes overthrowing corrupt world powers, likes jasmine and her favorite shade of blue is cyan. Satya likes the truth, she likes being in control, and she likes watching people cook. She likes cleanliness, enjoys the quiet and enjoys the quiet tenfold when it's accompanied by falling snow. Satya likes tea, Satya likes the summertime, Satya likes-Needless to say, her list is endless.But the fact that Satya likes Sombra is a new development, and Sombra's a bit slow on the uptake.





	[Podfic] What Goes Without Saying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Goes Without Saying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678120) by [cantodelcolibri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantodelcolibri/pseuds/cantodelcolibri). 



> Thank you very much to cantodelcolibri for allowing me to record this podfic. My apologies if I butchered the beautiful Spanish in the original.

**Text:** [What Goes Without Saying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678120/chapters/28904211)

 **Author:** [cantodelcolibri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantodelcolibri/pseuds/cantodelcolibri)

 **Reader:** [synteis_records](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records)

 **Length:** 01:21:16

 **Download:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8a6bcu3n0mdmyg4/What%20Goes%20Without%20Saying.m4a) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xtc7m72nat2dli5/What%20Goes%20Without%20Saying.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my updates, please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/synteis).


End file.
